User talk:1000unicorns
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flamekit's Prophecy page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluestar&Brightheart (talk) 23:08, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Hehey, welcome to the wiki! I'm Blade, and I can answer most any question you may have about the wiki. I hope you enjoy your time here... :) <<Nicholas The Renegade>> 23:20, December 25, 2015 (UTC) The blue box was automated; my message wasn't. X3 You're very welcome! <<Nicholas The Renegade>> 23:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ok, then thanks again! There are just lots of automated messages That box should be the only automated message you get from this wiki. Also, be sure to reply on the other person's talk page when someone sends you a message. <<Nicholas The Renegade>> 23:45, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Cinderstarz, but you can call me Ash or Cindereh. Welcome to the wiki! I look forward to reading some of your fanfiction :D ...Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it... -Cortana 01:02, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm Fwuffy and I hope we can be friends. BTW, I like your fanfic so far! I am Fwuffy, Life is Fwuffy 23:15, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey. here to welcome you. I'm Storm/Stormver, a fairly (???) senior member of this wiki. Hope to see you around! on a lonely night 00:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Flamestar (talk) 00:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC)Flamestar Next time respond on my talkpage :) on a lonely night 01:43, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Also, would you like me to make you a signature? on a lonely night 02:17, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! You can tell me what you want it to look like and what it links to and I'll get right on it. If you want, we can also discuss this on chat - I'll try to give you my best work! on a lonely night 02:22, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (...The author of the spoofs you've been commenting on has not edited since 2011.) sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai you futsuu no onnanoko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu you If you wish to discuss about your sig, please come on chat c: on a lonely night 02:50, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Miststream, and I haven't been here as long as others but I can still help you in any way I can! :P (I'm Flamekit's Prophecy and it's a pretty well written fic, so Kudos to you~!) Anyhoo, welcome to the wiki! Leave a message on my talk to reply. [[User talk:Miststream| " G i d d y - U p , J i n g l e H o r s e '' ''"]] If you want me to make you a sig, please tell me what you want it to say and how you want it to look. Example: I'd like my sig to say "Flaming Stars" and I want it to be in a scarlet red to orange gradient. "Flaming" would link to my userpage and "Stars" would link to Flamekit's Prophecy. If you tell me something like that, I'll get on it right away! I most likely won't be able to post it until later today, but I'll try my best! on a lonely night 14:18, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, cool! I'll get right on it! on a lonely night 14:50, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Here's your sig! To put this as your sig, go to your preferences and enter in following text WITHOUT THE SPACES: Check the box that says "I want to use wiki-text in my signature." Save it and you should be fine after that! on a lonely night 15:01, December 28, 2015 (UTC) test Flamestar No problem! I've coded much harder things than that (like this) on a lonely night 15:10, December 28, 2015 (UTC) It took me a long time to finish it! Took me way over an hour - it was very long code, and changing the hex codes and finding the right gradients is not easy. on a lonely night 15:40, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Haha, thanks! I'm really proud of it c: on a lonely night 15:43, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Erm, thank you. I probably won't get to writing it anymore, bc I'm not active here DX – [[User talk:Flamestar22|not everything is what it seems]] 16:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ah, that's good to hear XD thanks again! <3 – [[User talk:Flamestar22|not everything is what it seems]] 16:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I was thinking that you could have Phantom on the top, Solace on the bottom, and Pumpkin in the middle. The background could be maybe a very dark blue/purple/green, and maybe in a light gray font, you could write Trick and Treat across the whole thing. Do you have any fonts that you want to use? What on earth did you do to pleaseTigerclaw- fly? 16:53, December 29, 2015 (UTC) For the picture, you might want to use picmonkey.com You can use custom fonts and stuff there. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 18:58, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your edit on this page. You're not allowed to edit other people's stories, even if it's just for a spelling mistake. sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai you futsuu no onnanoko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu you Hey - couple things. First off, a number of the stories you've been commenting on are by users who haven't been active in ages. It's not against the rules or anything, but it'd be much more useful if you commented on stories by people who are actually still here to see them. Furthermore, the quality of your comments needs to drastically increase. It's a rule here on WFW that comments need to be constructive - supporting the author while offering ways to improve, basically. Things like "This is great!" or "Good job!" aren't going to cut it. sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai you futsuu no onnanoko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu you 1. I am not complaining; I am simply stating a fact. 2. If you come on the wiki via a computer, next to the "edit" button should be a little arrow; if you click the arrow, a dropdown menu will come up. If you click "history", you can see the last time a story was edited. sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai you futsuu no onnanoko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu you ...I don't know that you can blame anyone else for taking your story out of your fanfictions category. There's a page that lists the difference between edits, and on one of your edits the category was on there, and on the very next edit the category was missing. I think you may have removed it by mistake. Take a look: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Flamekit%27s_Prophecy?diff=287074&oldid=287073 sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai you futsuu no onnanoko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu you 01:38, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi.. er, just wanted to ask, is the user 1000stuffys your alt account? [[User talk:Miststream|lost in'' time'' and loving in the dark]] [[Arcane|who needs light ''when we're among the ''stars]] —destination quantum Okay! Just making sure if I was getting confused or something... c: [[User talk:Miststream|lost in'' time'' and loving in the dark]] [[Arcane|who needs light ''when we're among the ''stars]] —destination quantum Heh, alrighty. :P [[User talk:Miststream|lost in'' time'' and loving in the dark]] [[Arcane|who needs light ''when we're among the ''stars]] —destination quantum OMG OMG OMG, I am so totally sorry, and I sincerely apologize. I never saw the message you posted on my talk page about the cover pic for T&T. Please feel free to send it to Sea to post on the page. Again, I apologize. fire & ice 00:12, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! I'll put it up :) fire rainbow 17:10, January 26, 2016 (UTC) nah, it's alright I'm really late with things too (like siggies and coding and stuffs ughh) fire rainbow 17:41, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I saw the cover pic for T&T on Sea's talkpage, and I loooooved it! It's really good, just one thing. Write: Written by Katycatomg and Seabreeze123. It's a collab. Otherwise, it was awesome! :) Don't pretend the past never happened. It's like my shadow. Always following me. 02:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC)